


Wrapped in Green

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas gift, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Ed is confused by Harvey giving him a Christmas present
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Wrapped in Green

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the Winter bingo thingy

Edward Nygma stared at the gift box in his hands, “You got me a present?” He studied the simple green wrapping paper and the cheap stick-on bow.

“Yea.” Harvey looked a bit uncomfortable at how Ed kept studying him like he was expecting Harvey to laugh and yank the gift back.

“You hate me,” Nygma’s tone was neutral, “What’s in here?” He stopped himself from doing the childish shaking of the box.

Harvey rolled his eyes, “Hates a strong word, Ed. It’s for the Secret Santa and I ain’t telling you what it is, you open it at Christmas and find out then.”

“But you just spoiled the secret, detective.”

“And if you just got the gift, we both know you would have gone around trying to figure out who got it for you,” The truth was Harvey had gotten Alvarez, he saw a scrap of paper with Ed’s name crumpled near the wastebasket in the break room.

Ed smiled, “yes, that seems an apt scenario. Thank you, Detective Bullock.”


End file.
